The Date Is Set
by IAmLoisLane
Summary: My ideas for an XF3 movie, kind of.  More in novel form than in screenplay.  This one will be slowly posted. And probably long.
1. CSM

**So, this is kind of my, "what if" for an XF3 movie. I don't know how often I'll be updating it. I will write chapters as ideas come to me. I woke up with a take on it in my brain this morning, so here ya go!**

**I don't own anything, I'm just having fun. No money will exchange hands. (Though I wouldn't mind working on an XF3 movie, I am a film maker. :) )**

* * *

1995 -

He had known from the first time he'd seen it. Her. She was special. He couldn't be more proud of his son. His son who didn't even know who he was.

She was perfect. Everything he'd ever hoped for from the project. He had been able to keep her abilities fairly secret throughout the testing. He made sure she went to him when they were all adopted out. He was the proud grandpa of the girl he insisted be named Melissa Samantha Katharine Spender. He gave her to his clone of a daughter. The daughter he once knew. She would take good care of this child for the brother she thought was dead. With the growth acceleration of this batch, she was now almost ten years old. She had only been on the planet for a year. Science was a mystical and amazing thing.

She had so many traits like both her mother and father. She had no idea she was psychic though. He'd been able to hide that from everyone, even her. She was only really a year old after all. Her ten year old body was long and lean, starting to develop into a woman. She had her father's athletic build. Stick thin and almost 5'4". She was awkward in her gangly body that grew too fast for her. Much, much too fast.

She was sweet, she clung to her religious beliefs, beliefs he made sure Samantha reinforced. He knew her mother would want her raised in a church. A Christian church. Even if it wasn't Catholic.

Her reddish blonde hair came down past her waste, thick yet fine. Her energy level was off the charts most days, she would run around for hours, never feeling tired. She was strong. So strong. Her little frame could probably lift a car if he had ever allowed her to try. Just another one of her gifts. Emotionally she could tax herself even more, she was half Scully after all. She also healed very quickly. Samantha's other children would takes days for their scratches to heal, Melissa only took hours.

She was exceptional. Everything he hoped for. His grand daughter. The perfect child. He had always known Mulder would be the son to make him proud. Even if Mulder didn't know it. Those genetics, he had been perfect. Spender hadn't known how perfect until they'd abducted Scully.


	2. Mulder

**Alright, Mulder's turn. I don't know for sure what I want to do with him yet, so I'm thinking... The whole point of these first chapters is to set up the backstory that wasn't in the show so I can introduce new characters and so forth. This is all leading up to my idea for an XF3 movie. I think I'll do a letter to Scully from Mulder.**

**I do not own anything. I will make no monies. I am just a poor little insomniac who tries to quiet her brain and sleep by writing.**

* * *

(Right after Momento Mori)

February 10th, 1997 -

My Dearest Scully,

I don't know what to say to you, I guess that is why I am writing this down. I don't know that I'll ever have the courage to give this to you, or to even come out and say what I'm thinking and ask you questions, but I read part of what you wrote to me, and you inspired me to organize my thoughts through words like you had.

Scully, you are the most amazing person I've ever known. You ground me in a way that I never thought could be possible. You keep me honest; to myself, work, and you. It pains me to see you go through what you now are. I hate that I can't help you, that I feel useless to help in your current struggle.

Making it worse is the fact I feel responsible for the war now raging inside you. They are doing this to you, not me, but as a result of our partnership. I don't understand why they deem it necessary, but I am sorry. So sorry. I wish it were me and not you.

I found something on this case, something I am afraid to tell you. I don't know how. You have so much going on right now, you are fighting for your life. It is something you deserve to know, should know, but I don't know how to bring it up, what to say to you. I found a part of you, a part I know you desperately would want back if you knew it were missing. Those bastards have taken so much from you, and now they are trying to take your life...

Scully, sweet Scully, I took what I found to a doctor. He is testing it, to see if there is even anything _to_ tell you. As soon as I know I will, I would like to believe, I'll say something... I have to. I'll tell you everything. Everything that is vaguely contained in this letter. I find it hard to even write it out. You are nowhere near. There is a good chance my spine will stay in it's gelatinous state and you will never read this, yet I still can't write what I know. I won't. I can't accept they would do this to you. It is in-human. Nazi-level of cruelty.

I want to protect you Scully, make all the bad things go away. I want to hold you in my arms, tell you everything is going to be alright, and know in my heart that it isn't a lie. I can't though. They won't let me. As long as you are my partner, you are in danger. I can't do this without you though. I need you Scully. I need your strength, your quiet determination. I need to know that you have my back and I have yours. I'm selfish enough to not want you to leave. I need you to stay. More than I've ever needed anything.

I realize as I write this how many times I use the word, "I." I really am a selfish bastard. Most of this is all about how this affects me, want I want, what I need... All I want is for you to be safe and happy Scully. No wonder you blew up at me over a desk, it's a symptom of my selfish disease. Know though that the selfishness masks my need to make you safe and happy. All I want in life is for yours to be better.

I love you Scully.

-Mulder

He folded up the tear-stained, handwritten note and put it in his wallet, hoping someday he could talk to her about his feelings, the thoughts he never spoke, and the small vials with her name on them.


	3. Scully

**Okay, so this may jump back and forth some. I'll try to keep it as coherent as possible. I may adjust chapters as I go if things seem out of place. These will also probably all be smaller chapters that are ridiculous in number. Sorry for that. Gotta write it as it comes to me.**

**Again, I own nothing, I'm just writing for fun. Unless they are looking for an X Files 3 screenwriter, in which case, I'm totes available. :)**

* * *

Scully Journal Entries:

12/21/1997 - I never expected to have children. I was told I couldn't. And here I stood, face to face with my own, biologically speaking, daughter. I had never met her. She was so small, yet had grown so much before I even knew of her existence. All of the anger and pain I felt at having the prospect of children taken from me melted when I looked in her little blue eyes. She was identical to Melissa. My little Emily. I knew it would be a hard fight, since I had never given birth to her, how could I be her biological mother? Science doesn't lie though. I was. My heart doesn't lie either.

1/3/1998 - It's past Christmas now and a whole new year. Emily has passed away. I feel the void I once did. The pain for unborn children felt unbearable, the pain for Emily is unfathomably worse. I never knew I could love something so much so fast. I bury it away. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to function. I have to function. I know you rely on me. I write this hoping that some day I will be able to express all of this to you through more than our silent language of partnership.

She was mine. My chance at normal, being a mom, loving my own child more than I thought imaginable... And now she is gone. With her went all of those hopes and dreams. These men we fight to expose, they have taken everything from both of us. Everything but each other. Not that they haven't tried once or twice. Give them time and they will try to take that again, I'm sure. I need you so much right now, but don't know how to tell you. I have no words. No reason. Just sadness. A void that you help me forget. Thank you for being my partner and best friend. I couldn't get through this without you.

1/15/1998 – I have been thinking a lot about the information you told me when I found Emily. I feel fixated on the fact that there may be a chance I can have a naturally born child. I have made an appointment to see a fertility specialist in a week. He will do testing on the eggs and see if they are still viable. I know you said they aren't, but I can't accept it. I can't Mulder, and I am sorry. I am weak. I want this so badly. I need to feel there is hope.

1/29/1998 – My prayers were answered my dear partner. I have to find a way to actually talk to you about this, not just write it passively to a journal meant for you. I don't know how or when I will do it, but I have to. And I have to soon.

1/30/1998 – I asked you over and talked to you today. I asked you to be my donor. I am so afraid you will say no. I cannot think for a second you will say yes, but I hope to God you will. If I am going to have a child, you are the only person I could ever see being the father of it. I've loved you for so long, wanted a family for so long, it only makes sense to me that those two thoughts would combine. You are just my best friend though. My best friend and partner. I am terrified; that you will say no, and that this will change our partnership.

Also, these hormone injections are wreaking havoc on my body. I hate them and love them all at the same time. I am having them to try to have a baby. A baby. I never thought I would be able to say that sentence. I might be able to conceive. That would be a miracle.

2/4/1998 – You came over tonight. I thought for sure you came to tell me no, that you couldn't change our partnership in that way. Instead you told me that you wouldn't be just a sperm donor, you wanted to be involved. If we did this, it would be together, not separate. I love you so much, I cannot express with words or a hug how much. I know you can see it in my eyes, and until I can believe in psychic abilities and form them for myself, that will have to be enough.

I am trying not to get my hopes up, the odds of the procedure working are small. Smaller than normal IV. I want this Mulder. I want a baby so much. I want _our_ baby so much.

2/14/1998 – My tests came in. I am not pregnant. I will never be pregnant. I wanted to be so badly. I wanted to be pregnant with our child. _Our baby_. That will never happen. I feel like I've lost Emily all over again. I have no idea how to talk to you about this though. I want to. I know I should. I know it is the elephant in the room. I know you want to comfort me, want to make it better. You can't though. Nothing can. I have to work through this pain on my own. I know it hurts you, but I have to function. I have to be there for you. In the field, and personally.


	4. Melissa

**I think I'm going to start getting into the real story soon. There are two more characters I want to introduce a little more before I start the actual story though, so this chapter and next should be those two. :) I may do one more set-up after that too. Haven't decided.**

**I own nothing, I make no monies. Quite literally. **

* * *

December 23rd, 1996

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been busy with school. I got moved up a year again, I will start high school next year. I don't know how I feel about it, but Poppy and Auntie Samantha are really excited for me.

I miss you most around the holidays. I wish you were around to ask questions. I have so many. My mind is filled with memories, memories that I picture so clearly, but don't quite feel right. Memories of our life together. I'm 11 years old now, I should have better memories of life than this. My doctor says it's from the trauma of losing you, being there when it happened. It all seems like a dream though.

I know you are in a better place, Aunt Samantha tells me all the time. She says that God knew something we can't understand and that's why He took you away. She reminds me all the time that He wouldn't have done it if I couldn't handle living without you, if I didn't have her and Poppy to love me. I love them, and my cousins, but it's just not the same as having you.

We were the three musketeers. I remember Shabbat on Saturdays with Nana and Papa Mulder. I remember mass on Sundays with Gramma and Grampa Scully. While Poppy is good to me and loves me, he isn't my grandparent, not really. I never see them anymore. Aunt Samantha says she doesn't know how to get ahold of them, but how can that be? Poppy says that Nana and Papa died not long after you and that he never knew Gramma and Grampa. I miss you all, and my old life. I can't see your faces though. None of you. It's like you are faceless dreams. Memories I know I should have, but seem half-formed.

Sometimes I think life would be better if I could just be with you again. I would never do anything to make it happen, I remember enough to know Purgatory did not sound fun, but I just miss you so much. I want to see your faces.

Aunt Samantha takes me to church every Sunday, but it's different from our church. Things are less organized. I miss the ritual of church. I miss you both in the pew on either side of me. I miss going up for the Eucharist and Daddy having to stay in the pew or be blessed, because he wasn't Catholic. I miss my friends, our home. Not that I really remember them either. It's like every memory is in a fog...

All of it seems like a dream. It feels like a fog that covers everything about who I was and my life, before a year and a half ago. Sometimes I doubt my memory. I wonder if I have made things up or blocked things out. My doctor says that is normal for someone of my age and situation. Aunt Samantha says she didn't know of you as a couple and me until Poppy brought me to her. He was friends with Papa, from the State Department. Poppy says Papa was so upset at your deaths that he asked him to take care of my arrangements.

So here I sit, in a suburb, in my vanilla white, clinical upstairs bedroom, looking out a window at children playing on the street in the snow. They look so happy, so carefree. I wish I could be like them, know that feeling, but I can't. I feel like part of me is missing. Not just you guys, or old habits, or home... A piece of me, like I'm only a shell and not a real person. I know it sounds stupid...

Sometimes I hear voices in my head, like the people around me are talking to me. I pretend it's you, that I can hear you talking to me from heaven. I want to believe it's true, that I can hear you from so far away. I want to believe your souls still talk to me and watch over me, in the starlight at night. There is someone else too. I don't know who he is, but he wants me to respond. I try, I think he hears me...

I miss you so much. I miss your faces, your hugs...

I love you both,

Katie

P.S. That's what Alex, the boy next door calls me. He says I am more of a Katie or Sam than a Melissa. I think he is right. You'd really like him, and his daddy. They are so nice to me. They feel more like home than this house does most days. I love Auntie Samantha and Poppy, but something just never feels right here. Probably just because I miss you and they are constant reminders...


	5. Alex

**Ok, last definite set-up chapter, maybe one more coming. Then I have to write like a real story and stuff, not just character perspective pieces. Lame.**

**Again, I own nothing. I just can't sleep. :)**

* * *

Special Agent Alexis Gilroy Skinner

Training Field Notes 8/25/2011:

The new recruits show promise. Everyone seems dedicated to learning what they are here for, and doing their best at everything. This is by far the best training class I have had, an excellent way to end my training career. There is one recruit in particular who seems catch on to everything she is taught the first time she does it.

Special Agent Melissa Spender is a perfect marksman, passed the gamut with the best record on file, and comes at everything with a zeal that I have never seen in a recruit. Many want to prove they can do anything they set their mind to, but she seems to actually have the ability to. I recommend that Special Agent Spender be assigned to a department that will use her diverse and immense talents.

As a side note, a ping came back on her blood work. Her DNA test has come back as matching two agents of record, they were a team partnered for 7 years on the X Files. I have to have a discussion with Spender still, but the agent's paperwork indicates she was adopted and has a grandfather who was in the State Department, so this may be a mix up with lab work, or due to her not knowing her biological parents. It will be part of her background check, now that the ping has been discovered. It should be noted that she passed her polygraph and all other preliminary background check phases with no problems.

* * *

He sighed as he turned off his computer for the night. This was a situation that he would never have dreamed up when he agreed to do training at Quantico for a year. Being a legacy agent had it's perks and draw-backs. Teaching was definitely a draw-back for Alex. He was social enough he loved to meet all the new agents, but he didn't like ordering others around. That had always been more of his dad's thing...

* * *

Special Agent Alexis Gilroy Skinner

Training Field Notes 8/27/2011:

After a double check was done on Special Agent Spender's blood work, I called her in for a meeting today. We discussed her special situation, and I contacted her grandfather, who said that her biological parents where in fact Agents Mulder and Scully of the X Files. Agent Spender has never met them and had no idea she was biologically related to anyone who was now or ever had worked for the FBI.

_

* * *

I can't even imagine being given up for adoption_, he thought to himself as he finished writing his follow up on Agent Spender. During her testimony she said her parents were dead. They weren't though. He knew them. He had been to bar-b-ques with them, several times through the years. They were his father's favorite agents. Ever. When they had gone underground he saw them less, but there was always a Christmas card or some other contact throughout the year. He knew they had lived long after 1995.

None of it made sense to him. He'd known Katie a long time too, since she had been adopted. The family across the street, the Spender's, had also been close friends of dad's. She'd probably even seen her parents before. How did the Smoking Man, her "grandfather," even end up with her? He knew enough of the man to know he didn't trust him. He knew his father loathed him, and quite frankly that was enough for Alex.

The lanky red-headed agent was the perfect combination of Uncle Mulder and Aunt Dana. He could see it now, now that it had been pointed out. She was fiery and sweet like her mother, inquisitive and unrelenting like her father. _If she had only really known them_... he sighed to himself as he finished his report. _How do I even face her or them with this information? She deserves to know they aren't dead, _he thought. _Maybe I should talk to dad._


	6. William

**William deserves to be included, right? I mean, he'll be in the story, so I should include him. Maybe another chapter from M/S perspective? I dunno. Gonna work on this...**

**(Updated the last chapter. I wasn't happy with the original.)**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

He could feel them. Everyday. Especially her. She was different than the other two. He could see their faces, hear their thoughts... randomly. He was a almost a teenager now, he had learned to control it a little better. Now when he focused he always heard them. If he wasn't focusing he would too. They missed him so much. It hurt. He knew they were his real parents. He could remember them.

The girl though... she was like him. She knew she was different, that she missed someone but couldn't put faces to them. It was like she had never seen their parents before. He couldn't see her face, like she had been gone before he came around. Their parents didn't think of her like they thought of him. It was strange. Like they didn't know her either. She talked back though, she could hear him too. She didn't know who he was, she thought he was a faceless dream, just like their parents were to her. He knew better though.

Someday he'd find her. He'd find all of them. They would be a family again. He loved his adopted parents, they were nice people... he never connected with them though. He knew where home was, and they weren't it. Maybe if he had never been able to connect to his parents; to know that they missed him, searched for him, wanted him home... maybe then he could have accepted his adoptive parents as home. As it was though, he couldn't. Most kids think they are given up for lack of love, even if it isn't the case. He _knew _his biological parents loved him though. He knew everyday. Everyday the connection grew, especially with his father. He knew that someday his father would speak back too, just like his sister...

Today wasn't that day though...


	7. Flowers and Decisions

**So, need to take a little fluff break from my massive story arch, and here it is! Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything, I am but an unemployed college grad.**

* * *

Scully loved her mornings. They were the only time she was ever truly alone with her thoughts. Well, since joining the X Files all those years ago. She loved Mulder, but it was nice to have a break from him during her day, and mornings were that break. His insomnia and her almost narcolepsy made for the perfect combination for a little time apart. He got his in the evening/wee hours of the morning.

Scully also loved routine. Part of being a Navy brat, or Catholic, or, she guessed, probably a combination, but she loved the security of knowing she had a ritual to her day. Every morning she got up and made a pot of coffee. While it was brewing she did all of her waking up stuff: brushing teeth, hair, making cereal... Then she would make her cup of coffee, take it and her cereal and ferret away into her office. Here she would sit and do a morning quiet time. She'd eat her cereal quickly, read her Bible, do some praying, then write. She had always loved to write to gather her thoughts, probably because she found them so hard to share aloud, and lately she had a lot to write about.

_Mulder is driving me mad! He has become so stir crazy, I think I'l shoot him again if he doesn't get a job soon. He paces at night now, PACES. That is his new thing. I can sleep through almost anything; but Mulder, pacing around our room at one in the morning, pouring of the Timbuktu Gazette, hemming and hawing over what he is reading... I want to throttle him when I wake up! I sweetly say, "Get some sleep." or "Come to bed." This used to work. Not anymore though._

_ How do I tell him to keep the pacing in his office? That it unnerves me to wake in my sleep to find him pouring over his latest obsession? I thought we were done with this. He had closure on Samantha, we weren't on the X Files anymore... He writes now, grows out that ridiculous Mountain Man beard of his, and throws pencils at the ceiling. He seemed content in it, for a while. He can't seem to stay that way though. _

_ I think he misses being in the field. He loves a good case, and now he is just reminiscing about them. He needs to find a way to put his talents to use.I keep trying to encourage him to either do some kind of investigating or to use that psychology degree for something. What do I know though? _

_ Ok, I'm sounding bitter, time to stop. I don't need to wallow in self-pity that the man I'm hopelessly in love with is making my want to climb up walls. I should just be grateful we get to be together, finally, right?_

_ He's knocking on the office door. I already want to kill him and I haven't even heard his voice this morning... Lord, give me strength._

Scully opened the door, and there was Mulder... He held a tray full of breakfast foods with a vase filled with beautiful flowers and green-age. She saw a purple orchid, a blue iris, and lavender during her glance at the modern looking vase.

"Mulder, you didn't have to do all this." she said barely above a whisper.

"Scully, I've been driving you crazy lately. I know it. You bear it well, you always have, but this is my way of saying I'm sorry that I make you want to stab things."

"Stab things, Mulder?" she questioned with an eyebrow arched and a half-smile.

"Well, you were a pathologist..." he trailed off smirking back.

"Shut up, Mulder." she smiled, smacking his arm.

"Hey! Watch it! The good people at the restaurant I bought this food from spent a lot of time and effort making this meal! Don't make me drop it on the floor."

"Oh, Mulder, take it out to the living room. I'll shut down my computer and we can share it..." she said, shoving his shoulder backwards and shutting her door in his face.

She leaned her back against the door, sighed a silent thank You to God, and stepped towards her computer. She shut everything down, and headed out to the living room.

"So, what brought on this revelation and the need to order out breakfast while I thought you were sleeping?"

"I placed the order for the food, and the flowers actually, while you were at work yesterday. I know you've been stressed lately, and that a lot of that has been because of me, but I have a proposition."

"Oh, really? Is this like your normal propositions, because if so, Mass starts in like an hour, so no."

"Really Scully, is that all you think about?" he feigned a horrified look in her direction, then cracked into that charming smile she could never say no to. "Actually, I want to start a business. I would potentially need your help though."

"Really? What kind of business are you starting that you may need the help of an ex-FBI agent turned doctor?"

"Well, I have two ideas. My first is that I could go into profiling again a little. Nothing like before though, I hated that. I was thinking maybe counter-terrorism or something. Something more like field work, but using my type of crazy for good."

"Not evil? And by that I mean redecorating our bedroom while I was at work without asking? How long had you been making those bookshelves in secret by the way?"

"That's neither here nor there, but the second idea is to eventually start an investigation business. Paranormal investigators are becoming recognized as legitimate by more people. I wouldn't want to do it without you though. I would only take cases that we were both interested in or that I wouldn't need a partner on... What do you think?"

"I get a vote?"

"Since 1920, legally."

"Well, I definitely support you no matter what Mulder, you know that. I am more comfortable with you profiling and writing, because I know you'd be safe. If you really feel the need to be back in the field though, then I don't want you not to. You have to promise me something though..."

"I promise I will never let the darkness of work follow me home." he said holding up his Scout's Honor hand sign.

"Well, that's nice, and would be nicer if you'd actually been a Scout, but not what I was going to say."

"Hey! I was an Indian Guide!" he said exasperated, then looked at her hesitantly.

"Promise me that you will wait at least six months to start up the paranormal investigation venture. That gives me time to quit the hospital and get the patients I have that are long term moved to other doctors I'm comfortable with, and start treatment with them." she said picking up a plate and starting to scoop some food onto it.

"I'm confused, Scully, what are you saying?" Mulder asked as she handed him the now full plate.

"Well, I'm saying that we know from experience how dangerous paranormal investigation can be, right?" She took up her dish and started scooping again.

"Right..."

"Well, I don't want you doing it alone. The Gunmen are gone. Doggett and Reyes have the X Files to deal with... I don't see another fitting partner for you, do you?" she said matter of factly as she finished dishing and picked up her fork. She took a large mouthful of eggs as Mulder stared at her like she had two heads.

"No one you listed is even as good of a partner for me as you are, you know that. I just didn't think you'd want to..." he trailed off as he played with the food on his plate.

"Didn't think I'd want to what?" she said, her mouth full. Her eyes gave away the concern she had concealed so well up to now. She was glad Mulder wasn't looking her in the eye currently.

"I didn't think you... I thought you wouldn't even want me to investigate. The last thing in the world I thought you would want is to quit and join me." he looked at her now and caught her eyes before she could turn away. "Oh Scully..." he set down his plate.

"I told you, I don't want you doing it alone. Ever. We don't need my income. We own this house outright, we have savings upon savings... You want to do this, and we know that there is a date set for colonization... I don't see any point spending my time in a hospital fighting bureaucracy by myself when I could fight it with you just as easily in the field. I know it's different, more dangerous, but at least I'll feel like it's worth something. Not only that, I can't stand the thought of losing you because I was glued to a desk and you were out on your own..." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. _I will not cry. I will not cry. Why am I so emotional lately?_

"Scully..." Mulder put his hands on her face and made her look at him. "I don't want you in harm's way. I want you safe. I meant what I said all those years ago about there being more than the X Files... I just can't sit still and do nothing anymore. The world is changing around us. Everyday I find articles that say the date is getting closer. Selfishly, I would love to have you by my side, but I also never want you to get hurt. You'll get hurt if you are in the field with me."

"Which means you will too Mulder."

"I hadn't really thought of it that way."

"You never do. You are willing to risk your life at the drop of a hat, but you don't want me in danger. You have to realize though, and I know it's hard for you, the way you feel about me is exactly how I feel about you. I've gone without you for far too long already. I hated every minute of it, but I knew I'd done all I could and that it was necessary. If anything were to happen to you and I wasn't able to say that, I'd never be able to live with it."

"Ok. Let's think about it some more and talk about this later. I was only going to look into the profiling for now anyways." he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok. We don't have much time before Mass. Are you coming this week, or do you have an excuse?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I'm coming." he said guiltily looking at his feet. "You're talking about giving up your career in medicine to hunt down X Files. Again. For me. I think I can stand an hour in a church."  
"Well, you better get a shower then." she smiled at him. His hair was sticking out into about fifteen different directions.

"Ok. You may want to consider changing. While I love this pajama look, Father Burton may be less enthusiastic about it. Well, he better be anyway..." he said as Scully gently smacked him on the arm.

"Ok, I'll get dressed, you shower and get dressed, and I'll get the car started."

"Plan, activate!" Mulder yelled and he bounded off the couch into his best Superman pose. Scully giggled, one of his favorite noises in the world.

"And Mulder?"

"Yes?" he smiled down at her.

"Thank you for breakfast and the flowers," she said, setting her dish down and standing up next to him. She put her arms around his waist and leaned into him, keeping their eyes locked. "it was really sweet of you."

He pulled her up onto the couch next to him, so she was now slightly taller than him. "Your welcome. You know what the flowers mean?" he smirked.

"No..." she smiled back at him.

"I'll send you a link." he said, then kissed her.

She let herself melt into him, then pulled away, keeping her eyes closed. "Mulder, shower..."

"Yes ma'am..." he said as he turned and headed up the stairs. She gathered breakfast and took it into the kitchen.

* * *

**This started as fluff to take my mind off serious things in my other story, but turned into serious things and fluff... It is now a chapter in the big arc.**


	8. Dinner at the Skinner's

** So, I needed to revise some stuff in the Melissa chapter. Also, I outlined this story. I have a lot of ideas in my mind, but I needed to organize them. I think I know where I'm headed a little better now... Maybe... Anyway, sorry the story is a little chaos-ish right now. I'll fix it, I promise. **

**Italicized is an inner though. :) Quotes are actual dialogue. FYI.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Six months had gone by and Katie was graduating from the Academy. She had excelled in all of her tests, and was moved through quickly. It was like any other education process for her, shorter than it should be for anyone else, but more than enough time for her. Things just came easily to her. Learning a new skill was like breathing, combine that with her superior physicality, and the FBI Academy was a breeze.

"Congratulations Special Agent Spender."

"Well, thank you Assistant Director Skinner." She smiled at the man who was almost her own father.

"You know, you kind of made a mockery of my son's very impressive gamut."

"Hey! Dad!"

"Well it's true son. You told me it was like the... what is it? 'The Kobayashi Maru?' Whatever, unbeatable."

"Well, it is for the average agent, but clearly Katie here cheated." Alex smiled across the dinner table at his best friend.

"I did no such thing, and I won't have you saying things like that about me to the higher ups in the FBI." she threw a piece of bread stick at his head. _Nailed it! _she thought to herself.

"Children!" Walter Skinner loved the little family they had become. Ever since Samantha Spender had died, which wasn't long after she'd taken in Katie, the girl had become a part of the extended Skinner family. While Walter was no longer with his ex-wife, their son split his time between their closely located homes. Quite frankly, Walter doubted you could have separated the two, now FBI Agents, from day one. She had only been 11, and he was the ripe old age of 13 when they first met. They hadn't spent more than a week away from each other since. They even went to the same summer camps, at their request. They had never been more than best friends though, and Walter knew it. Reminded him of another couple he once knew... He hoped someday his son would come to his senses, but it hadn't happened yet. _For such a smart kid, he sure can be thick_. "No food fights at the dinner table. Only in the kitchen, after dinner, when you are already cleaning up the mess you are about to make."

"Yes sir." they mumbled in unison. There was an awkward pause as Katie and Alex looked at each other and smiled. He needed to talk to her about her DNA results. He'd been putting it off. Was he finally ready to talk to her about it? It had been a week. _Well, Dad is here, good of time as any._

"Katie, uh, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. We got a weird flag on your DNA test. I asked the lab to run it again, but it wasn't top priority, so I just got back the secondary results." Alex had not been looking forward to this conversation. After talking to his father, they had decided he should talk to Katie about it when they were all together. They knew she had to be told, but didn't know how she was going to take this news...

"What do you mean weird? I'm I like, part alien or something?" she laughed. "You really didn't learn much about word choice in college, did you?"

"What he means is interesting. Something we both think you need and deserve to know. We are a little concerned about the ramifications of this information for you though."Walter turned to Alex and gave him a little nod. _This is going to be awful._

"Oh. So this is going to be a serious conversation then. You didn't learn much about segues at school either." she arched her eyebrow at Alex. Now when Walter saw it, he knew why it had reminded him of someone for so long.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you about it with Dad, but I also didn't want to distract you in the last weeks of Academy."

"No, it's ok. Alright, shoot."

Walter began, "Well, the thing is Katie... Your biological parents were FBI agents."

"I know that. Poppy always said they had been."

"Well, here's the part that's going to be hard to hear..." Walter looked at her. She was such a strong young woman, so bright and talented, he suddenly didn't know if he was doing the right thing.

"The thing is, Katie," Alex interrupted, seeing his father crumble under her confused gaze. _Where did this sudden down-to-business attitude come from?_ "your parents were never killed in action. I actually grew up knowing them. They had to go underground when you were in college. They were being hunted down by some rogue ex-agents of the government."

"What?" she said almost under her breath. If Alex hadn't known her as well as he did, he might have missed it. Katie's head was reeling. She suddenly felt a migraine coming on, at least that's what she thought it was; she'd never had one.

"You've probably seen them at barbecues here before. They were my two top agents. I knew them when you came to live with your aunt. They were under me at the time."

"And you never told me?" Katie nearly screamed as she pushed herself up from the table. She couldn't sit anymore. Her head hurt. She wanted to run out of the room and just keep going. Maybe forever, she thought her endurance could last that long on the adrenaline spike she was feeling. Part of the table splintered off in her hand where she had been gripping the edge. She didn't even notice.

"Katie, please hear him out before you get too upset. You were young, you never called them anything other than mommy and daddy to my father. He knew them as Mulder and Scully." Alex said, coming around the table to her side. She shrugged off his attempt to put a hand on her shoulder, but allowed him to stay close. The heartbreak and distrust in her eyes made him want to cry. _You have to hold it together Alex. She needs you to be there for her._

"Ok. Talk." She almost glared at the man she had always thought of as a second father.

"Katie, when I met you, your mother had recently been abducted. We didn't know by whom. When she was returned she was in rough shape. Your father had lost it without her. I knew their relationship had to be more than just partners, but I didn't know what it was. The thing is though, they had only known each other for a year and a half. You were 11 already. I'm so sorry, if I had any indication that you were their daughter, I never would have kept that from you, from them! You have to know I have always thought of you as a daughter myself..." Walter got up and got close to her. He didn't want to push her, but knew she was upset and in need of comfort. He was probably the last person she wanted it from now, but he had to try. Her face was breaking his heart. So much like her mother's the day he told her Mulder had been abducted...

"I don't understand, how can they be my parents if they didn't know each other when I was born?"

Alex decided to interject. He could see her mind racing through the millions of questions she suddenly had. Her intellect was beyond anyone he'd ever known, he knew he could never keep up with her, but this... It was insane! It didn't make sense. He knew she needed the comfort of her best friend. _The business attitude needs to shutdown._ He put his hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him, and this time she didn't shrug him off. "We don't know. That's why I had the tests run twice. Katie, they are, biologically, your parents. They never knew you existed. Now, I don't know how that is possible, but we called them about you. They really want to meet you, when you are ready. I talked to them earlier today, well Dad did, and they are in shock too. They said to tell you they, 'knew this would all be an adjustment. Take your time, and they'll be waiting.'" he said pulling her into his side. His father came up closer behind her as she began to cry into Alex's chest.

_What is happening?_ _My whole life, my Poppy said they were dead. Why would he lie? Where did I come from? How could I be born nine and a half years before they met? _"I have so many questions." she said as she calmed her crying and looked to Walter.

"I know sweetie. So do they. We will answer them. I promise we will do everything we can to answer them."

Katie turned to Walter now and hugged his waist. She began to cry again, this time into him as Alex rubbed her back. Alex and Walter exchanged glances. They would both do anything for the tiny red-head now crying silently over her world turning upside down.


	9. Miracles and Curses

** Thanks to my magical beta. She writes awesome fic, checks mine, and kicks me in the patootie (which is not in my spell check, I'm shocked!) to write more when I'm slacking. :) Thanks ya-fic! **

* * *

Mulder and Scully had gotten a phone call from Skinner that day, one that they both knew would change their lives. Scully needed time to process, to think.

She was ecstatic, a daughter. One she never knew existed. One like Emily, but different. This daughter had no lump on her neck. This daughter hadn't died. While she had been born to another mother, this daughter was the first thing great to come out of Mulder and her's partnership, even though they had never known it. Her age made no sense, the timeline was all off... She was theirs though.

Mulder had been in shock all afternoon, he rotated from manically wanting her to be ready to meet them and wanting to rush to the part of DC Skinner's ex-wife lived in, to depressingly walking around worried she would never want to see them. He seemed not to care about the irrationality of it all, just that she existed and he wanted to meet her.

It hurt Scully on some level. She wanted to meet her too. She was just another in a long line of miracles that they had been given. Was it another trick though? And it felt on some level like Mulder was replacing the need for their son; the one she had carried for nine months, with and without him, in some way. She needed to get it out, to talk to someone, but there was no one to talk to.

Back to the computer...

_Mulder... God... I don't even know who I'm talking to at this point. I just need to speak, and this is the only way I trust myself to._

_The day I had to give up our son, I thought my heart would never recover... It's been ten years now, and while I have picked up the pieces and gone on, you are right. Our son left me with an emptiness that can't be filled. I think about him every day. I see children in the hospital, and wonder if one of them might be him. Does he have the Scully coloring? Is there a hint of a Mulder profile? Does he look like the parents hovering over my every move?_

_ I've known for so long that more children than Emily and William had been taken from me. The optimist in me always hoped I would find one of them, alive and well. Just as I pray one day we will find William and be able to be a family again. The realist in me says that will never happen though. I've been granted so many miracles Mulder... The gift of our son, of getting you back, how many miracles can one person receive? I've never deserved one of them._

_ God has granted me yet another. A daughter. A daughter brought up around people who cared about her, even if one of them was a sick and evil bastard. Skinner has known her most of her life, been a second father to her. He and his son have been her rocks through the daunting teenage years and helped her grow into the woman she is now. She has always been protected, by the same man protecting us._

_ How can God be so good to me? How can He give so many chances, when all I feel I ever do is disappoint Him? I do not regret one moment of the time I have spent with you, Mulder, but I often wonder if I have always made the right choices. Was this God's plan for me? To hunt down aliens well into middle age? To be part of your quest? To fight everyday not to lose myself and my beliefs into the cesspool we worked in and around day in and day out?_

_ I love you. I love you so much. I always have. I need time though. You want to meet her, right this second if you could... I cannot share your exuberance. Does that make me a bad mother? Am I a horrible person, putting the loss of one child in such a high place that introduction to a another one holds lower meaning? _

_ God, give me strength to get through this. I need Your help to survive this miracle._

As she wrote to Mulder, and God, crying out for understanding and meaning... anything, she began to sob uncontrollably. She laid her head on her desk, in front of the keyboard, crying so hard she thought she might short it out. _At a time like this, I'm thinking about the impact of my salty tears on my __wireless keyboard. I AM messed up._ She cried until there were no more tears, and fell asleep in the process.

Mulder walked in and saw his name on her screen. He read her letter, he'd heard her sobs, his heart broke, all he wanted was to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. He wanted her to be whole, happy, and the carefree Scully he had met all those years ago. That would never happen though. He knew that. _Why can't it? Why has all of this happened to her? Why does she have to go through... everything I've put her through? How could You let her stay with me?_ he silently cursed to God. Mulder tapped her on the shoulder, just enough that she moved her head. He scooped her off her chair and carried her tiny frame up to their room. He spooned up behind her and held her, continuing to curse, as he fell asleep too.

* * *

**Sorry it's so sad. It will get happier. I promise. Then prolly sad again, then happy. It should end happy-ish. That's my goal anyway. :)**


	10. What Are Best Friends For?

**So, here is the next chapter of this. Thanks to ya-fic for her push to write and for beta-ing. :)**

* * *

"...we called them about you. … They said to tell you they knew this would all be an adjustment. Take your time, and they'll be waiting."

I don't understand how any of this is possible. Was Poppy even related to me? Should I even be calling him Poppy, this man who lied to me? How did he get me? Where do I come from? How can a child be born from two people who've never met? My head hurts so much. I think I'm going to vomit.

Katie had been lying in the guest room of the Skinner's home for about an hour now. Today was supposed to be a celebration, a happy time. Where had it all gone so wrong? She had cried herself to sleep in the guest room, spooned next to her best friend, with his father sitting next to her, holding her hand. They told her all about her biological parents, hoping to comfort her in any small way they could. The physical reassurance didn't seem to be enough.

They were all she had for a while now. Aunt Sam had died, her parents were gone (or so she thought), and her Poppy was gone frequently. She spent more time with Mrs. Skinner and Alex than she did her own grandfather. Now that Mrs. Skinner had moved away, leaving her house in the area for Alex, she had grown used to Friday night dinners with father and son. It was always the highlight of her week. Not this week though. This week had brought life-changing revelations. They weren't unwelcome changes, but, boy, were they big.

Her brain was spinning out of control, she couldn't even keep up with her own thoughts. I want to meet them, I do, but what if they don't like me? Will the Skinners come too? What's my real name? Do they have other children? My mother would have been 16 when I was born. My timeline is off. I am off. How could they want me at all? To meet me or otherwise? How will I ever be anything other than a freak to anyone ever again? My entire existence has been a lie of some kind. I want to know how. God, I feel like I'm going to vomit again. Are you sure this is something I can handle? Never more than you can handle, that's what Auntie Sam always said...

Walter knew she had woken up. Her hand had gone from relaxed and dangling to rigid within his grasp about ten minutes ago. She was still laying there though, eyes closed, processing internally, just like her mother. I wish she were more like her dad. She'd be shouting, but at least I'd know what she was thinking Walter smiled to himself. "Katie?"

She opened her eyes, heavy lidded from crying and emotional exhaustion, "Yeah. I'm awake."

"I know, honey. Do you want a glass of water and some Tylenol? You've got to be dehydrated and probably in pain. I know you're taking in a lot today."

"The water would be nice, thanks. I think I'll hold off any medication though."

"Okay," he said as he placed her hand next to her on the bed. He hated to break contact with her, but he also knew that Alex was who she needed right now. He's who she'd open up to. "I'll be right back."

Katie felt numb. Not so much to physical contact, but deep inside. Everything is a lie. Everything. As she lay there pondering what she could still trust, Alex started to stir behind her.

"Sorry, I fell asleep after you did." he smiled sheepishly.

Oh, that smile. It always makes me feel better. "It's okay, Alex. I'll forgive you." she half smiled over her shoulder as she turned to face him. He kept his hand on her back, rubbing it up and down subconsciously trying to comfort her just by existing.

"How are you feeling?" He looks so concerned. Just tell him you're fine. You're always fine. … Not usually your standard with Alex though. Will he see through it?

"I'm fine, Alex. I'm just... taking it all in."

"Uh huh. And fine is your code for 'I'm freaking out.' so talk to me about it." Crap. Sometimes having a best friend sucks...

"I, uh... I don't know. I just keep thinking that everything I've ever known is wrong. Everything is a lie." she said as she started picking at his shirt sleeve, unable to look him in the eye. She always makes eye contact. I hate this, I feel like I broke her.

Walter came in with her water, and set it on the table next her. "I know you said you didn't want medication, but I'm going to leave some here for in case you change your mind." he sat a bottle of acetaminophen next to the water. "I'm going to go to the office and start doing some research. There has to be an explanation for what Spender has told you. I'm going to find it for you, Katie."

"Thank you, Mr. Skinner."

"Katie, I have been telling you since you were 11... Walter, Dad, whatever, but nothing as formal as Mr. Skinner. I don't care what your manners dictate, young lady." he smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just... call me Walter. Son, I'll see you later. Let me know if either of you need anything" he said looking to Alex. Lord knows that girl will never ask for anything, no matter how bad she needs it. "I'll see you both later."

Walter walked out leaving a huddled Katie and Alex on her old guest bed from sleep-overs past. Alex sat up, then started to pull her up to him. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" she arched her eyebrow at him. Oh, man... Not the eyebrow. I love the eyebrow... When she does it her eyes get huge, and... Getting off track.

"Well, you need to hydrate, and personally I think taking some medication for the headache you must have might be a good idea. I'm no doctor though." Is there anything she can't do? Doctor of medicine, PhD in Physics, FBI agent, all before 27. Her mind is amazing. Body isn't bad either... Shut up. Best friends. Bad day. Needs support.

"Well, as a doctor, I have to agree, however I can sit myself up, thank you very much. It's a headache, I'm not an invalid."

"Never said you were." he beamed at her. I swear, if he smiles at me one more time... Get it together! It's been years, he isn't interested, just turn it off Kate.

"It was implied by the trying to pick me up like a child." She squinted at him.

"I wasn't trying to pick you up like a child." he said as he stood up and moved to her side of the tiny bed. He scooped her up by her knees and back, "This is how you pick up a child."

Katie dropped her hand to his side, tickling him with expert precision. He dropped her back on the mattress and she took up a fighting stance, even if she was on her knees. "And you still have the same ticklish weak spot. Prepare to die. You know I hate to be scooped. Just because you are a giant and could carry your dad around if you wanted to..."

"Hey! No fair calling names. It's all in good fun... runt!" he yelled as he bolted for the door and downstairs.

"You're going to get it!" She took two pills and chugged down the glass of water. I'm going to need a lot of pain killing to function while taking him out, any movement feels like my brain is breaking loose. She bolted down the stairs to tackle her best friend. He was waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Slow poke."

"I had to hydrate and take some medication. Fake doctor's orders."

"Those fake doctors, they can be pretty smart." He smiled.

"This one is kind of a quack. He thinks that someone who is 5'8" is a runt. I keep telling him he's just a giant, I mean who is 6'3" and taller? Giants."

"I would say awesome, normal sized people are that tall." Katie had moved over by the couch now. She flopped down next to him.

"That's one theory. You'd get along with my quack doctor well," she said giving him a sideways smile. "So, I see a remote in your hand... What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how long you were going to take, so I thought I'd take in a show. Now that you are down here, though, how about some s'mores on the back porch in the fire pit?"

"Chocolate and marshmallow, you know what I like." she grinned, standing up. She stretched her hands out for him, and helped him pull himself off the couch. "Old man." She stuck her tongue out and raced for the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm only two years older than you!" he yelled as he ran to catch up.

In the kitchen, Katie was already gathering up ingredients and finding the bbq forks. "Can you grab a plate or two? Other than that, I've got everything."

"Diiiiiid ya get matches? Or coal? Or lighter fluid?"

"Ew." she scrunched up her nose. "We should use wood, not coal. Those s'mores would be the worst ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Ok, we still need matches though. And some paper."

"I grabbed the paper towels. I'm going to take this stuff out. Plates and matches, go!" she yelled as she ran to the back door. She compartmentalizes like a champ. He found the two items he was in charge of and headed for the back porch, the fire pit, some nice stars, and his best friend.

* * *

**So, what are you all thinking so far? Please feel free to comment. :) Often and muchly.**

**I'm finally in the double digit chapters!**


	11. Bonfires and Sleepovers

A huge thanks to ya-fic for all her help. And for her love of Alex and Katie. :)

* * *

"Can I ask you a question? I mean, other than the one I just asked…" Katie said, staring intently at the flames in front of her.

They had built a little fire in the giant pit his dad had bought for the backyard a few years back. He had a lot of summer memories from college of Katie and him in this exact same position, next to each other on an uncomfortable bench he's made as a Scout. Usually the atmosphere was a little lighter though. "Always, fire a way." He said poking the pit with a stick to stir up the embers.

Katie watched the few pieces of wood that floated up red hot into the night air, "If you were in my position, what would you do?" She looked up with wide eyes, making eye contact.

"Honestly?" he asked, and she nodded back yes. "I have no clue. I mean, I'd want to meet them. I'd be curious. Knowing them the way I do, I can tell you they are fantastic people, and you will really like them, at least once you get to know them. I don't know what I'd be feeling or thinking though, so I can't really answer that question, other than to say… I don't know."

"Yeah. That's what I thought you were going to say." She stared back into the fire, slowly scorching the marshmallow she had on a barbeque fork. "I'm just… torn. I mean, I want to meet them, I really do. After everything you and your dad have said, I mean, it's like a dream come true. The orphan meets her birth parents, and they live happily ever after. My parents are, for all intents and purposes, literally back from the dead. I've got memories of them both, even if they are fake, and I feel like I knew them once… I should be ecstatic to have them back. But what if they aren't anything like the images in my head, or don't like me, or don't want to meet me, or think I'm some kind of freak because of what was done to make me. Which, I mean, we don't even **really **know what that was, so…"

Alex cut her off, "Sounds to me like you are reacting pretty normally. You finally have parents to want approval from, so you are freaking out trying to earn it, or have it, or deserve it… The truth is Katie, no matter what, you are you. Personally, I rather like you. I think they will too. And what is this freak talk? You are not a freak. Just because we aren't exactly sure how you were brought into the world, doesn't mean you are some kind of freak."

"Yeah, and the super-strength and telepathy are totes normal too. Just another day at the office, I'm sure."

"For your parents, it is another day at the office. They worked the X Files, remember? And they knew that there were children like you that were taken from your mother. Also, super-strength? What, you think you're from Kypton now?"

"Might as well be..." she murmured to herself. They just sat in silence for a few more minutes. Both of them intently watched their marshmallows burn until nothing was left on the fork.

"You know Katie? Katie, look at me." He said as he hooked her chin and moved her eyes to look in his. She had tears starting to well up in the corners, and it broke his heart. _How could this perfect woman ever think that anyone wouldn't want her? Or that she is a freak for that matter? She is perfect…_ "Katie, you know I'm not one to flagellate on the merits of … well, anything, right?" She nodded her head yes. "Well, then trust me when I say, no matter what you are thinking or feeling right now, no matter how you are different or what you can do, you are still the same person you have always been. You're still that punk who can kick my butt anytime she feels like it whether we are arm wrestling or playing chess. I accepted you were different a long time ago, and maybe it's time you accept it too. Being different isn't bad. Look at everything you've done, everything you aspire to do. How many people can say they have accomplished even half of what you have by your age? Katie, you… you're an incredible person with a big heart and probably the best mind of anyone I've ever met. Anyone who sits in the same room with you for five minutes can see that, it's quite obvious really. Stop beating yourself up and putting yourself down, and stop thinking other people are going to. Ok? You don't need to worry about it. Besides, if anyone messes with you, I'll kick their…" Right then Katie threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck and started sobbing.

"I get the point." She almost hiccupped through her tears. "Alex, thanks. I needed to hear my best friend say that tonight. I've had a long day." She pulled away and looked at him again.

_If these gazes get any longer my head is going to burst open from frustration_ Alex thought. "Why don't you go up to your old room, I'll bring you up some sleepy tea and you can just stay here tonight. I don't know that it's a good idea for you to drive with that headache. Plus… SLEEPOVER!" he yelled jumping up from his seat and pulling her with him. "What do you say?" he said with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, when you put it that way… I think I'll risk it and drive home," she said as she walked past him into the house.

"What? I don't mean to be rude here Katie, but I was serious. Night driving with a borderline migraine headache is not going to be a great plan. I really think you should-" He got cut off as she put her hand up over his mouth.

"You talk too much." She said pulling her hand down. "And when did you lose your sense of humor? Is that an almost thirty thing? Will that happen to me in two years?"

"You punk." He smiled at her. _I hate when he smiles. It's like my insides melt. Stupid insides melting boy with his propensity for short brunettes, which I am not… _

"I'll go make up the bed. Can you get the barbeque forks? We left them out there in our rush to get inside."

"Not a problem," she said turning quickly and walking out the door. _That man may literally be the death of me someday. Either he will smile at me and my heart will stop, or he will invite me to his wedding. One of those two, that's how I'm going to go._ She continued to ponder the many deaths she may have at the hands of Alex Skinner as she cleaned up the area they had been sitting in.

"I said to grab the barbeque forks, not mow the lawn with scissors," Alex said as he strode off the porch. "You ok? You seem far away."

"I'm fine, just a lot to think about." _A lot of which I will never be able to tell you…_

They started moving in from the yard to the kitchen as he said, "Ok. Well, your bed is made up, there is sleepy tea waiting, and I found one of mom's old nightgowns that will be gigantic on you, but probably too short as well. If you need something else to sleep in, let me know. I'm sure I could find something, but I thought try the girl clothes first."

"Alexander Skinner."

"Yes."

"Your mother is five inches shorter than me."

"Yes."

"Let's just start at plan B for night clothing then. Ok? I'm not going to fit in her old nightgown."

"I dunno, I mean, it might show a little leg, but who will ever know?" he teased with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Alex… I'm not getting up in the morning, and coming down to the kitchen to get Fruit Loops with no pants on and a lot of leg showing. I'm borrowing some of your boxers and a t-shirt. I refuse to shower before breakfast."

"Who says I'll let you, a, and b, who says I have Fruit Loops?"

"Please, I've known you my whole life. You have Fruit Loops. And you'll let me borrow the night clothes, or I'll take them by force." She said with a mock glare.

"I'll just cry uncle now and go get them for you." He said as he moved from the kitchen to the living room and up his stairs. "Brat."

"Tool." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"I don't know why I put up with all this…" he mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

She followed close behind and said, "Because you love me." With a huge smile.

_More than you will ever know,_ he thought, _way more._ "You wish."

_She sighed, more than you could ever imagine, s_he thought as she climbed the stairs behind him.

* * *

Reviews make me happy, so please to be reviewing. :)


	12. Parental Neurosis

My beta is amazing, ya-fic. Check out her story Love Bug, you'll 3 it if you like banter and funny.

* * *

The phone call he'd been waiting for had finally come. Not two hours ago, though it felt like an eternity, Mulder had answered the phone to hear Skinner on the other end.

"She's ready. It's taken her a week to get used to everything, and it's been a long one, but when you and Agent Scully are ready, Katie would like to meet you."

"Katie… God, Skinner, I still can't believe she exists. I don't think it will feel real until I see her, right there in front of me."

"Yeah. Now that I… know what I know… I don't know how I couldn't have seen it before. She looks so much like Agent Scully, her mannerisms, the way she talks, even the way she thinks."

"So basically, you are saying she is a beautiful and intelligent woman."

"Yes. She is so much like her. She got some of your worst traits, though. She is stubborn and pig-headed, Agent Mulder."

"I told you a long time ago Skinner, as did Scully, stop calling us Agent. We are not, nor will we ever be again, Agents of the FBI. It's just Mulder and Scully. Or Mulder and Dana. Just remember the Mulder part."

"Right. Anyway, let me know once you talk to Ag… Scully, when you would like to meet and where. She says she is up to meeting you whenever you decide you are ready for her."

"If it were up to just me, I'd drive to her right this second. I can't believe this is happening. I'll talk to Scully when she gets home from the hospital, and we will call you together. Thanks again Skinner, for everything."

"What are ADs for if not to help raise the daughter you don't know you and your partner have while also helping you escape when convicted of murder?… I'm pretty sure that was all in the FBI manual."

"Yeah, right after the section on there being a shadow government that wants to kill your family members and give them to aliens as test subjects."

"I'll talk to you later, Ag… Mulder." _That is going to be hard to get used to, but now I __**have**__ to _Skinner thought.

"Later… Skinman."

Mulder was ecstatic. Ecstatic wasn't even a proper word to describe the feelings he was having. He was going to meet _his daughter_, his and _Scully's_ daughter. He would wait until Scully was ready, but he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin waiting for her to come home. He had to do something with all of his energy. He had already done his daily William searching in the morning; he'd been looking forward to an afternoon of sitting around watching the Yankees games from the last two weeks on the DVR. That was out of the question now. He couldn't sit still, much less focus on baseball.

_What is there to do? I could make Scully dinner. It is 2, and she won't be home until at least 6, but I could pull out some chicken to thaw… She'll know something is up if she comes home to a meal though. I don't care, why should I care, I can't do something nice? Why am I thinking like she is here questioning my motives already? Kitchen. Ok. I am officially neurotic. Maybe she was right about all this time out here alone every day. Maybe we should get a dog. Or a cat. Or a moose. Something. Mild neurosis is understandable right now though, right? I mean, if I were doing something with that lovely piece of paper in a filing cabinet somewhere, I would think that a man in my situation was under heavy strain and just freaking out about it all, not that he was crazy… Right? What kind of chicken am I making; I'm going to focus on dinner now._ This internal monologue went on about lemon chicken for the next hour, as Mulder got everything ready he would need to make dinner… in three and a half hours.

_Ok, dinner stuff is ready, now what? Maybe I'll go for a run. Running sounds good._ As Mulder did laps around their acres, he couldn't quiet his head completely, but he did burn off some of the excitement and tension he was feeling. _Will she be ready to meet Katie? What will I do if she isn't ready? Am I really ready, or am I just so damn excited I don't care whether I'm ready? Will she like us? Will she ever be able to forgive us? I mean, we didn't exactly abandon her, but that has to be what it feels like. To some degree anyway…_

After his very long run, he showered, and it was time to make dinner. Mulder carefully prepared the dish he knew Scully loved. He rarely cooked more intricate meals for her, a staple was rice, chicken and some vegetables in a steamer about an hour before she got home, but he did try to make _something_ for when she got home most nights. He still wasn't working, though he could now, he'd had a plan before all of this "you have a daughter you've never met" business started. He needed purpose again, to feel useful. While he was in exile it made sense that he couldn't work. He hated it, but he dealt with it. Now, now there was no excuse. He loved Scully, and he would gladly play housewife if that's what she wanted, but he knew she wanted him working again as much as he wanted to. She hated watching him whittle away with boredom. She had even been willing to quit her job and join his crusade. Again. Were things different now?

As that thought came to him, he heard the front door open. "What's up Doc?" he yelled from the kitchen. There was rustling from the living room as he knew she was setting down her briefcase and taking off her coat.

"Not much, mountain man. What's with the fancy dinner? This has seasoning. My palete might not know how to handle this." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sniffed at the delicious smelling dish. He was taking up plates of lemony chicken and noodles.

"Well, I'm trying to butter you up. Get it? Butter." He said as he turned around to face her and get a proper kiss.

"Mmm… I see. I like the buttering bit, but could've done without the side of corn. Why am I being buttered up, anyway?"

"Well, you know, you can butter me up anytime."

"That's nice, but doesn't really answer my question."

"Well, I was going to talk to you about this after dinner, but Skinner called today."

"Oh." She said as she suddenly got very solemn.

"Yeah. He said that Katie is ready to meet us whenever and wherever we decide."

"Really?"

"Yea. Are you ok?"

"Ok? I'm… I'm… I'm great Mulder. Yesterday, I came to a decision that I will not let the loss of one child cloud the happiness and joy of finding out about another one. I realized that I was projecting thoughts on you that were not there, thinking you saw her as some kind of replacement for our son. I know you don't, I knew you weren't when it was running through my head, but that's how I felt. Yesterday, I decided I wasn't going to let myself feel angry and hurt anymore though. I decided I needed to be rational, and that the rational response was to embrace this situation and the fact that we have a daughter. Together. That's something I never thought could happen, and no matter how I've acted, I'm so happy about that Mulder."

He practically tackled her tiny frame in a bear hug. "I'm putting this stuff in Tupperware and we will call Skinner from the road. Do you have to be at the hospital tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Mulder."

"And…"

"No. I don't have to be at the hospital. Are you sure it's ok to go right now? He just called you to say she was ready today."

"Maybe I'll call before we get on the road. Go pack overnight bags though. Ok?" He looked at her pleading with his eyes.

_Someday he is going to get old enough that there isn't as much of a reaction on my part when he gives me that puppy-meets excited little boy-meets smolder look._ "Yes, I'll go pack overnight bags." She said as she headed to the bedroom. She stopped at the stairs, "Make sure she's ok with this though, Mulder. And call a hotel while you are on the phone."

"Yes ma'am!" Mulder said as he made his first phone call. _We're going to meet our daughter_ they thought in unison, in separate rooms, with the same silly smile on their faces. Scully ran up the stairs two at a time, and Mulder just grinned like a Cheshire cat on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Skinner. Scully just got home. Is tonight too soon? I know it will be later by the time we get there. We were going to head out in the next half an hour, get a hotel. I guess morning would be fine too. We just both really want to meet her as soon as we can."

"I think she and Alex had a movie night planned, but I'm sure…"

"Alex?"

"Yes, Alex, my son."

"Yea, I remember Alex. Are he and Katie close?"

"Well, he was kind of how I knew her. She was the girl across the street when he was younger, I think you met her at a barbeque here once. He was the Alex I referred to when I was telling you about her testing at the Bureau as well."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just… I didn't realize that our children had grown up together quite so closely."

"Mulder, they are best friends. They have been practically since she moved across the street."

"That explains why she was such a fixture in your home, I suppose. I'm sorry, Skinman, I guess I just never really thought about it. That's great though; she had stability in a best friend and a surrogate mom and dad all from you guys. I just… This whole thing is overwhelming. I'm sorry. I'm not thinking clearly at all currently. Neither is Scully. The only thing we do know is that we are ecstatic to meet her."

"Understandable. I'll let her know you're driving down. I'm sure she and Alex won't mind a movie night interruption."

"Alright, thanks."

"Not a problem."

They hung up and Mulder called the hotel he had always admired when they lived in DC. He'd always wanted to take Scully there, show her a five star hotel instead of the crappy ones they stayed in on the road. As he hung up, she practically fell down the stairs with their overnight bags.

"All set?" she asked.

"Yup. Let's hit the road." He said grabbing the bag he had packed their dinners into.

They were off to meet _their_ daughter.

* * *

Again, I love the reviews. :)


End file.
